1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup for use in a disk player such as a CD player or a DVD player, and more particularly to an optical pickup in which a photodiode can be positioned precisely.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-6-36294 discloses conventional techniques regarding optical pickups. JP-A-6-36294 discloses an optical detecting device including: an optical detector having first and second surfaces; an elastic fixing member to which the first surface of the optical detector is attached; and a fixing portion provided on a portion of the elastic fixing member to which the optical detector is attached.
In the above-described construction, the coefficient of linear expansion differs between the optical detector and the elastic fixing member. Therefore, the central axis of a photodiode disposed in the optical detector is likely to be offset from the optical axis of the laser light in the horizontal longitudinal direction when a high-temperature/low-temperature test (e.g., 60 centigrade to 0 centigrade) prior to shipment is effected or due to a change in the ambient temperature at the place of use. Consequently, an error can possibly occur in the reading by the photodiode.